The Traitor
by rhps-groupie1
Summary: if i tell you what the story is about people that haven't read HBP will get angry. Read book six first as there are major spoilers. SnapeHermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, I'd be rich!

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME, BOY!" And with that, Snape ran.

That was the last day anyone saw Professor Severus Snape for along time. He was a traitor. He had KILLED Dumbledore, our most beloved mentor right in front of Harry. Many said that he had been planning this all along, that he had never been good; I have always doubted this.

Ever since Harry had told Ron and myself about Snape saying something about The Unbreakable Vow, I doubted. If Draco was meant to kill Dumbledore, then Snape too was destined to kill Dumbledore. Draco has never been smart enough or cunning enough to pull off something like that. But Snape was. He probably knew that one day it would come down to this, and had planned.

Information was still passed to us after Dumbledore's death, and while the rest of the order was baffled by their origins, I knew. Who else could send these detailed descriptions of attacks and plans from Voldy's inner circle? Surely not Draco, he was always evil, but with Snape I still had my doubts.

Once I tried to explain this to Harry and Ron; it was a disaster.

"Listen Harry, I'm not saying that Snape is righteous, frolicking with bunnies, or what have you, but he had to of known that it would come down to this! Dumbledore knew too! Dumbledore's death may be the key to victory. It was a terrible loss, but it was necessary!"

"Hermione, have you gone completely bonkers?" I think that was Ron, but I can't remember clearly who said what.

"No! There is no way that you are saying that you're happy that Dumbledore is gone! He was my only asset in this war Hermione, and now you say that it was a good thing that he died?"

"No Harry! That's where you are wrong. You have ME! You have RON! And you have our LOVE! And while we are on the subject, let me remind you that I loved Dumbledore very much. Don't make a face Ronald Weasley, you know it was platonic! But Dumbledore was holding you back Harry! It was his time! They needed a way to get Severus into the innermost circle, they needed Voldemort to trust him. And Dumbledore knew that in order for you to win he couldn't be here. So yeah, it was a good thing he died. It has helped the Order more than you know, or care to know Harry!" I was livid. How could he, they, whatever be so ruthless?

"Severus, is it now Hermione?" Ron sneered. " I think Harry and I can see where this is coming from. You loved that murderous bastard, didn't you? And now you are on another one of your pointless crusades. Like SPEW. What are you going to call this one Hermione? S.N.O.G? ' Snape's Not Obviously Guilty' or some lame crap like that? Because I am not associating with you if you do."

Then Harry intervened.

"Hermione, I saw him do it, I SAW HIM! You think he's innocent all you want, but let's just drop this O.K.? My head hurts."

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just… just exploring every possible reason."

And that was the last time I spoke about Snape for a long time.

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

I, Severus Snape, have never felt so horrible in my life. I had just killed the man that had guided me for so many years. He had trusted me, and how did I repay him? By killing him. One cannot possibly sink any lower.

It had only been an hour since I had committed that most heinous crime, and Voldemort was already back to being completely evil. I had, of course, gotten the instant gratification. A place in his inner council, the loss of the title of Double Agent, and the "honor" of being second-in-command. There was only one thing that haunted me. The look Hermione Granger had given me before I went to kill Dumbledore.

It was as if she knew. Her eyes told me that she forgave me, even though she had no idea what she was forgiving. I doubt her eyes would be the same now. It was all that kept me going. No one could know that it was all staged. That I was meant to kill Dumbledore, on his own order. I had refused, until he demanded that I did this. I begged, I really did. But to no avail. He stood firm. The night that I agreed is the first night in many a night that I can remember crying. From that day on, I distanced myself from Dumbledore, it would make it easier. When the time had come I pictured Voldemort's face instead. Then I fled.

Of course Potter followed. He ruined me. It was the second he told me that I was a coward. A COWARD! Iwanted to scream at him. Wanted to tell exactly how hard it was. And at that moment I wanted Hermione's forgiving eyes. I knew that she alone would understand. He had no Idea how brave I had to be. But, here I am babbling like a little girl. I am no coward. Let's leave it at that.

My one wish was that I could contact Hermione. I knew not why. I am not the kind of man that is drawn to people, I never have been, nor do I believe that I ever will again, but for her I was drawn like a moth to a flame. As if in a trance. She kept me going. But I am babbling again. Who knew someone so brave could be so weak?

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

"I believe in your innocence." It was all I said to the sky. Somehow I knew I was talking to him. I knew what a long road he would tread, and I knew that I wanted to walk with him.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think ' _S.N.O.G…. I like it!'_


	2. The Talks

I was sitting here thinking to myself when all of a sudden I thought, " I need a second chapter." So I sat down and started writing.

Disclaimer: I want a Strawberry Daiquiri. I also want to own the Harry Potter Characters. But I can't have either, so there you have it.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-

A month had gone by since my argument with the boys about Snape, and S.N.O.G. had gone nowhere. All evidence pointed to guilt. Maybe I should just give up on the whole idea. Maybe Snape was guilty as charged. What I needed was a Second opinion. What I needed was Ginny.

I went to find Ginny. I searched the entire house. But Ginny was nowhere to be found. Harry was missing. So was Ron. Where the hell was everybody?

_I must have missed them. They couldn't have just left me behind. _

I spun around to go check the house again when I ran into something. Actually someone. Someone named Ginny.

"AAAAAHHH!" (A/N: you'll have to excuse the shallowness, but even great stories have their shallow moments!) I screamed. "Oh Ginny, its only you. I thought you were…"

"A Death Eater?" she supplied.

"Yeah," awkward silence ensued. In an attempt to ease the tension I said, "You'd think they could come up with a better name… like 'The Clean Freaks' here to preserve the purity of blood! Heh." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Wow, that may be the lamest thing you have ever said."

"Yeah, well you weren't saying anything. Any way I need to talk to you."

"Ah I see. Well step into my office, Dr. Ginny is open for business."

I stepped into her room, locked the door and put a silencing spell up and then turned to face her. I looked strait into her eyes and said,

"How does a person now when what they are doing is worth it?"

"Well, I guess my answer would depend."

"On what exactly?"

"On what it is that you are doing that you are doubting, exactly. Come on Hermione, I may be a Weasley but I'm not stupid. What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Gin, it's complicated. I don't know how else to explain it. I just… I have this project that I've been working on for a month now. Let's just say that it has gotten nowhere. Actually it's not even for me, it's for someone else. I'm trying to help this person, I want to help them so bad, but I just can't. Everywhere I look its just incriminating. So I want to know if it's worth it. Is it worth it?" By this time Ginny was staring at me with horror.

"Oh. My. God. This is about Snape isn't it? You went and started SNOG didn't you? Hermione, my God, what were you thinking? Trying to help the person who killed Dumbledore? I mean I knew you were insane, obsessive and rash, but I had no idea just how much!"

"Well gee, thanks Ginny. Lets just throw all your flaws in the conversation while we're at it. I came here looking for a friend; I guess that she is somewhere else. Hey, maybe you've seen her. Looks just like you, but isn't a biased, pigheaded bitch who listens to what I have to say before she judges!" Talk about pissed. I was furious!

"From the mouths of babes. Listen Hermione, I don't approve of what you are doing. I think Snape is a greasy git through and through. I think that he killed Dumbledore without a moment of remorse. And I think that you are insane to think otherwise." I bowed my head in shame, " But I also think that in times of war everyone needs a beacon of light. Something that gives them hope. If Snape being innocent is what gives you hope then what kind of a friend would I be to snuff out your light?"

"Not a very good one, but I get what you mean. It's weird. My life has always been weird. I thought for eleven long years that I was nobody special. Then I find out that I was special, and all of a sudden there was this light, like the one you were talking about, and it was blinding."

"Oh shit, you're gonna get deep on me, aren't you?"

"Haha, real funny. But I'm serious. It's weird how one man, one place, one action can just snuff them all out. Isn't it strange how life works? How for some we are the light, and for others the dark? How is it that each person is a conundrum? That we are north and south all at one time? Does it ever end? Must I be Two Hermione's in one body forever? Can't I just be whole again?" By this time I was crying silent tears.

I am not overly emotional, I don't usually cry over silly things but this subject got to me.

A wise man once told me that the world is a puzzle. All our lives we search for our place in the world, one tiny piece to one giant puzzle. Some people search all their lives to find where they fit; many never find it. But the few fortunate people that find their place live happily ever after. I wanted to live, I wanted to be happy, and I wanted my guiding light. It was in that moment that I realized that I could not abandon my light, however dim it may be, but care for it whole-heartedly so that it shined as bright as ever.

"Ginny, I don't know how you do it, but you made me believe. I know what I need to do. Thank you…. Oh and don't tell the boys."

Ginny laughed, nodded and left the room. There are some things that I may never understand, how she can always help me sort out my feelings is one of them.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-

I sat in the foyer of my manor, simply staring. There was nothing else to do. I could not go out, my face was on every wanted poster in every shop in every town of Britain. So I stared off into space. It's amazing how much a person can learn/discover when they have nothing but time.

I had two problems, it seemed to me. One I had to find out what Voldemort was doing, and two, I had to get the information to Hermione. Why only Hermione you might ask? Perhaps it is my weird obsession with her. Or maybe it's because she's the only member of the Order not reported out on the hunt to kill me. Which is always a plus. That was when the pain began.

_Ah yes, must be Tuesday. Well I guess it's off to rape, torture, and kill. _I mused dryly.

I transfigured my robes into the traditional Death Eater black, grabbed my mask, and apparated to my _Lord's _side.

"Ah, Severus, so…glad you could make it." _Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle_ "Lucius and I were just discussing how we were going to win the war. Who better to have with us than Mr. Tactician himself?"

"My Lord, I am honored that you would call me. How may I be of service?"

Voldemort sneered. Merlin's beard, I really hate him. If I could I would wipe that face clean of any expression… but I must remember the Order. Yes, the Order. The people that are hunting me down. Wow, I just realized how much I hate irony. Was Voldy saying something? Maybe I should listen….

"—It seems to us that Dumbledore's survivor's are angry about his death. So now Potter is out every night. Why, Severus, I do believe that was your doing!" Lucius mocked.

Smarmy bastard. Just because he has more money than the Queen of England, thinks he can traipse about all high and mighty. He must not of been there when Voldy called him the gayest gay wizard to ever serve him. (A/N: five points to anyone who picks up on this reference.)

"How…very astute…of you, Lucius. It seems that you have finally picked up on the fact that I am far more useful than you will ever be." I drawled, truly not caring. Lucius ground his teeth together.

"Just because…" Lucius started to say, but our Lord decided to shut the fool up.

" Now Lucius, play nice. We did not come here to tell each other how pathetic you both are, we came to discuss how to rid the world of the dirty-blooded. Now Severus, I know you are… anxious to prove yourself worthy, so here's your chance. Tell me all you know about the muggle war called World War II."

What was he playing at? Ah, well best to indulge him 

I preceeded to tell him all about the Third Reich, Hitler, the Nazi's, and the Genocide. That's when it hit me.

"My Lord, I hate to be inquisitive, but are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Ah, Severus, apparently you really are as smart as people say you are."

Lucius looked at us, confused.

All I could think was "Oh shit."

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-

Hello my many fans. I have some things that I think we would all like to have addressed.

First on everyone's list is S.N.O.G. I have decided that I will be officially started as a Myspace. If you want to join S.N.O.G. then go become a friend of it's myspace. Just search S.N.O.G. More info on this later. Just two comments and you will be a full-fledged member!

Second, I have decided that Voldy is insane therefore his plan for world domination will also be thus. I think we all know what he plans to do.

Thank you for all your pretty reviews. Keep them coming. It makes me happy.

Toodles,

Rhpsgroupie1


End file.
